ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
26 Lights and 44 Darkness
They are at the Round room and they saw Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon Psychemon: Shoutmon! Opossummon: Damemon! Dracmon: Gumdramon! They are gonna get hthem, but a Digimon just stopped ???: Don't touch my new vessel. Dracmon: "Vessel"? ???: Of course. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... Resistance to darkness, Digimon. So we did what the Power die, and moved down the list. Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon.. Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, they became two aware of himself and return to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Organization 15 Digimon's true goal, is to divers Quartzmon's heart among forty four vessels. Thanks to you and them, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But,we managed to make up the difference. And now, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, the forty four vessel, is within our grasp. Psychemon: Forty four... Quartzmon. Then all the Members has appeared Oppossummon: What happening? ???: The Real Organization 15 Animals and new members. Psychemon: The Organization Digimon? Duskmon: I am Duskmon from the past. My master gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of himself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today. Psychemon: From the past? Duskmon: There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you have to leave your bodies behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination, Digimon's. Upon arrival, you can only make forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen. Oppossummon: What have you done now? Duskmon: My future master would arrived soon. They saw a Darkness from that Sit Duskmon: Then, time of all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that. Then a Light appeared and it was Fuyunyan Fuyunyan: Stopza! It stop time and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon saw Fuyunyan Fuyunyan: Sorry I'm late, kids. All: Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan: Look, there's no time. Get Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, so we can leave! We can't stop them much long. Dracmon: Alright. Then Duskmon appears and he blast Fuyunyan All: Fuyunyan! Duskmon: What have i told you not to touch! Opossumon: How come you can move? He summon his sword Fuyunyan (Gasp) Oh no. Are you... Duskmon: Be gone. They have been teleported in this realm of time and they are fighting him and they defeated him and they are back in the Round Room Fuyunyan: You okay? Dracmon: Yes. Then the Spell is gone and then Fuyunyan saw Quartzmon Fuyunyan: Quartzmon! We were right about you! They saw him at the Higher Sit Quartzmon: All of this was decided. My forty four would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight. Fuyunyan: Why are you doing this for? Quartzmon: In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the Blade of Power, Digi-blade and X-blade. Digimon and Digidestined's vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Digimon War, Keyblade War, Warrior War" The violent clash shattered the Digi-blade into sixty pieces- twenty six of light, and forty four of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Digi-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now. Fuyunyan Look so angry Fuyunyan: What you did back there -you have been mistaken-changed the destinies of nine of my friends! Quartzmon: Hm, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The thrre broken Digimon who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed themselves for a friend and the feckless youth who became my new vessel even two warrior has been Fading away from the darkness. Dracmon: Fuyuynan, you knew about this all along? Oppossummon: But why? Fuyunyan: I couldn't find a way to save them. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good. Why? How come I'm so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Myotismon started gathering the nine Digidestined of hearts. Quartzmon: Of course, They were all my doing. I used the evil Digimon lord to find nine pure lights for me, just as I prepared fourty four of my Vessel to fill with pure darkness. Psychemon: But you have failed. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon stopped you in your tracks on both counts. Quartzmon: Of course, they did. That Dull, an ordinary Digimons to Gumdramon, a Brave and Stronge Digimon to Shoutmon and an Annoying, immature Digimon to Damemon- a warrior wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the twenty six Guardian of Light and fourty four of Darkness (Laugh) Fuyunyan: Twenty six guardians of light? Well, for warriors wielders, there's Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossummon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. And my 9 missing friends, that's 15. Then the twenty six would be... He look at Throne Fuyunyan: That means...the fourty four seekers of darkness... Quartzmon: Yes, Brave Yo-Kai. Perceptive. But Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you 15 guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your Twenty six of lights just like my forty four darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-- Quartzmon & Fuyunyan: The Digi-blade! Quartzmon has Summon his sword Quartzmon: But first, the forty four darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest! He waves his hand and then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's sit has rise up Fuyunyan: No! Dracmon: Gumdramon! Opossummon: Damemon! Psychemon: Shoutmon! They are gonna save them but Apocalymon slams Fuyunyan against one as Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon is knocked to the ground by Lucemon. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's throne reaches Quartzmon's height and he laughs quietly. He holds up his sword, waving his hand over it. It pulses with red energy and he raises it high. With a swift motion, he points it at Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Fuyunyan, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon watch helplessly as a glowing heart speeds toward Them from the end of Quartzmon's Sword. It nearly reaches Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon before there is an explosion Fuyunyan: He did it! Apocalymon: You! In a flurry of flames, Impmon stands on the throne, holding a lifeless Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon around his Arm and his Shoulder and his weapon in the other Devimon: Impmon! Impmon: Now my name? Thanks. Devimon: You don't have to be here! Impmon: Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? He look at Quartzmon Impmon: You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens! Devimon: What now, you timer head? Our time is up! And then the Black Coated Person is attacking Impmon and it was Impmon: Wizarmon. He stared at him. Fuyunyan use his power to punch Apocalymon, then Psychemon and his friends use their power to hit Lucemon and they disappeared, and they were above Them Psychemon: What are you doing here, Impmon? Impmon: How did you know my... (Sigh) never mind. So let's get out of here! Fuyunyan: Alright! Then Lucemon has Summon his Guardian and then it grab Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossumon and Fuyunyan and then a Shooting star has hit the Guardian and it disappeared, it was Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Whisper who saved them USApyon: You know we have to learn that stuff, Dani. Whisper: Alright. Jibanyan: Looks like im losing my lunch, nyan. Komasan: Not me, Zura. Komajiro: So am I. Fuyunyan: Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! You saved us! Then Quartzmon nand the Organization Digimon member are fading. Quartzmon: We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the twenty six and the forty four is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together! They are gone now Category:Transcripts